


Misshapen Sparks

by Mogatrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Sexuality Crisis, Volume 2 (RWBY), background wr/n&d hints, homosexualizing the beacon dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogatrat/pseuds/Mogatrat
Summary: Blake's talk with Yang both calms her enough to finally sleep and shakes her apart.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Misshapen Sparks

It’s when Yang hugs her that everything changes.

Blake stiffens in her arms. She’s so _warm._ She wants to just collapse here, hazy images of Yang lifting her up and carrying her back to their dorm floating through her head. Those are enough to convince Blake that Yang’s right — she’s clearly gone too long without sleep.

“I’m not asking you to stop,” Yang murmurs in her ear. “Just get some rest.” She pulls back, and it feels like a loss. “Not just for you, but for the people you care about.” She starts walking up the stairs out of the classroom, Blake swallowing as she stares at Yang’s retreating back, cheeks flushed. Yang looks over her shoulder, and Blake jumps, raising her eyes and hoping Yang doesn’t notice how _weird_ she’s being. “And if you feel like coming out tomorrow...I’ll save you a dance.”

And then Yang _winks_ , and it hits Blake like a truck.

She takes an involuntary step back, finding herself against the chalkboard, eye glued to Yang until she’s out of sight. She puts a hand on her forehead and slides it down her face, squeezing her eyes shut.

It’s...like Yang said. Not enough rest. Maybe not enough...time with her team. That’s why she’s reacting this way to such simple, friendly gestures. She’s closed herself off from them, let herself get too starved of their company. That must be it.

She blinks the sleep from her eyes as best she can, then heads out the back of the classroom. She doesn’t need to see Yang right now. It’ll just be...awkward. She can feel the past few days catching up with her as she blearily makes her way through Beacon’s halls, losing focus the closer she gets to her goal. By the time she’s at the dorm door, she feels like she can barely stand, and she hardly even notices Weiss studying at the corner desk as she heads to her bed and flops into it without even taking her boots off.

“I’m _not_ washing your sheets,” Weiss calls from her position at the desk. Grumbling, Blake swings her legs over the side and gets rid of her shoes before burying herself under the covers and planting her face in the pillow. A heavy sigh, followed by “I owe Ruby so much money,” is the last thing Blake hears for a good long while.

* * *

She wakes some time in the night, the room cast in shadows. She props herself up on her elbows, looking around, her heart pounding in her chest. Weiss and Ruby aren’t in their beds, and outside the window, dark shapes prowl, their glowing red eyes casting a menacing light into the room. Blake’s frozen, she can’t move, breath stolen away from her as a red blade flares to life in the window, silhouetting a thin man with a dangerous smile. 

A hand drops down from the bunk above her own, shining with golden light. “Can’t sleep?” Yang murmurs, wriggling her fingers. 

Blake can’t breathe. 

“Come on, you can sleep up here,” Yang offers. Hesitantly, Blake manages to reach out, and as their fingers graze, the light blooms out and bathes the room in soft gold, the creatures outside dissolving and revealing nothing but the night sky, full of stars. Blake steps off of her bed and grasps Yang’s hand fully, and is lifted up with one arm like she weighs nothing. Yang wraps her in an embrace, and her body is so warm, so soft, that Blake’s eyes start to close on their own. Her chest is the perfect pillow. 

“Blake?” Yang murmurs, lifting Blake’s chin, and Blake’s just _staring,_ her beautiful violet eyes, her perfect bow-shaped lips. Yang leans into her, and then—

Blake _actually_ jolts awake as something drops directly on her head.

She thrashes in a mild panic before sitting up and properly removing the thing, which turns out to be a black dress. Weiss, standing at the edge, raises an eyebrow at her.

“You need something presentable if you’re going to the dance, right?” she asks. Blake blinks several times, trying to clear her head of whatever _that_ was.

“What...time is it?” Blake asks, wincing in preparation for the response.

“It’s four o’clock on Sunday.” Weiss sits down on the edge of Blake’s bed, smiling softly. “You've been sleeping all day. I think you needed that.”

“Ugh, yeah,” Blake murmurs, taking the dress in both hands and holding it up for inspection. “This is...wow, this looks nice, Weiss. You didn’t have to—”

“I won’t have my teammate embarrassing me by showing up in her combat gear,” Weiss interrupts. 

“...sure.” Blake smirks at Weiss, who just scoffs at her as she lays the dress back down on her lap. Blake’s...learning to appreciate her quirks.

“You can borrow my black heels. They’re under the desk.” Weiss pats Blake’s thigh. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Where are Ruby and Yang?” Blake asks.

“Out shopping with my card. Ruby’s going to learn to wear heels or die trying,” Weiss threatens. “I’m going to go to the hall in a minute — I’ve got some last-minute things to arrange.”

“Gotta make sure to impress Neptune, huh?” Blake teases. Weiss flushes and looks away.

“That, uh...didn’t work out,” she admits, fiddling with the hem of her dress. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine. I’m not heartbroken or anything, it’s just kind of embarrassing to be turned down when you’re...well, me.”

“Oh, the pressure of power and wealth,” Blake comments dryly.

“Oh, ha-ha. I can take that back to the store, you know.”

“Okay, okay! Just teasing.”

“I know, so am I.” Weiss looks at her quizzically. “So how did Yang get you to sleep? Did she tell you your bow looks great with your pajamas again?”

Blake laughs softly. “She...opened up a lot, actually. About her own life, when an obsession of hers nearly got her and Ruby killed. And then she hugged me.”

Weiss sighs. “I see why I wasn’t the one who was going to convince you, then. I don‘t think I could do that.”

“Give yourself some credit. You might have managed a handshake.”

“Okay, I’m going to the hall before you can poke more holes in me,” Weiss says, standing up and glaring down at Blake. “You’re way too good at that.”

“Years of practice.”

“Do they teach verbal combat in the White Fang, too?”

“No, it’s just a hobby.”

Weiss rolls her eyes — affectionately, Blake thinks — and heads to the door, stopping on her way out and casting a glance over her shoulder. “Just so you know, if you don’t show up, I’m making you pay for that,” she says, narrowing her eyes.

“The hostage situation is clear to me, Weiss.”

“Good.” 

When the door closes behind Weiss, Blake lets out a long sigh and falls back onto the bed, covering her face with her hands. What _was_ that dream? What is _any_ of this? Yang’s a good person, and a great partner, and everything she did for Blake yesterday was so kind, but there’s something _else._ Blake can almost name the feeling welling up in her stomach, but it curdles and dies when she remembers why it’s familiar. 

She recalls the last time she saw someone as a savior and protector, who would always be there to guard her from danger.

She groans out loud at herself. She is _not_ interested in Yang that way. She’s not into women! She’s never been before and it wouldn’t start now. It’s all just...side effects of the stress she’s put herself under. Once she gets herself back on a regular schedule, it’ll just fade away. 

It _better._

* * *

She’s relieved when she finds Sun standing outside the entrance to the dance hall, actually fully dressed for possibly the first time in his life. “I knew you’d look better buttoned up,” she says as she steps up behind him. 

“Are you seriously attacking my _abs?_ ” he asks with a gasp, turning to face her. “My best feature?”

“I’m just saying, leave something to the imagination once in a while.” Blake looks him over, then quickly straightens his tie for him as he grins impishly.

“So does this mean we’re going to the dance...together?” he asks. “You look great, by the way!”

“We’re going to the dance at the same time,” Blake says, smiling softly at him. 

“I’ll take it!” Sun declares, his tail perking up. He holds out an arm. “Let’s make it completely simultaneous, huh?”

Blake rolls her eyes, but she takes his arm anyway. He’s such a goof it’s hard not to like him. Maybe she can do this, at least for a little while. A little playful flirting never hurt anyone. Nothing has to be serious tonight. “My first dance is spoken for,” she warns him as they head towards the door

“Oh? Who’s the lucky guy?” Sun asks, and then they open the door, and...Yang.

 _Fuck, I’m bisexual,_ Blake thinks, her eyes going wide against her will as she takes in Yang. She’s dressed in a black suit, with a yellow vest covering a white collared shirt beneath the blazer, and a soft violet tie that matches her eyes. She looks _unfairly_ good. Blake swallows. “That’d be her,” she says, trying to keep her tone even and disinterested as hard as she possibly can.

Sun whistles. “Holy crap, Yang, you’re _killing_ it!”

“I said I’d be turning heads, and I’m not gonna disappoint. Looks like Weiss came through with your dress, too,” Yang says with a note of approval, looking Blake up and down. “I’d say I’d have to thank her, but she owed my sister enough money to pay for our outfits, so I think we’re even.” Yang steps out from behind the podium and offers a hand to Blake. “May I have this dance?”

Blake, very briefly, considers turning it down because her heart’s racing and this all feels like too much, too fast. But she reasons with herself in record time — it would look much worse to reject her right now than she would ever really mean. “I don’t know, is Sun okay with it?” Blake asks, trying to be teasing to cover the small gap in the conversation.

“Are you kidding? She could steal every girl in here and nobody could object,” Sun says with a laugh. “I’ll catch up with you later!” He lets go of Blake’s arm and wanders onto the dance floor, and Blake carefully takes Yang’s hand. Yang’s face lights up with a grin, and before Blake can say anything she’s whisked onto the dance floor, Yang expertly wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her in the waltz. 

Yang smiles down at her, and it takes a lot of effort to keep up with the timing of the dance, the movement of her feet. Blake tries not to stare into her eyes. “I’ve never seen you sleep like that before,” Yang says as she twirls Blake expertly. “You were passed out like you’d raided the teacher’s lounge.”

Blake chuckles, her cheeks flushing even further, and she looks down to make sure she can still keep up with the dance. “After that talk I pretty much lost whatever’d been keeping me up so long,” Blake admits. “I barely made it out of the classroom.”

“You can hardly say you were actually awake to begin with,” Yang points out. “You were sleepwalking without even really sleeping.”

“...thank you for snapping me out of it,” Blake murmurs. The hand on the small of her back feels hot. 

“I’m not gonna sit back and watch my partner do that to herself,” Yang says, her voice softer now. “I rely on you, you know. I want you at your best...your happiest.”

Blake sighs, getting caught in Yang’s gaze again. “I’m definitely happy now.”

Yang pulls Blake tighter against her for a moment, and Blake gasps, leaning into her. But they don’t say anything more — Yang just leads her through the rest of the song with a smile on her face and a lightness in her step, and hands her off to Sun with a deep bow that makes Blake giggle. Blake finds herself looking over his shoulder at Yang too many times. Yang stands alone on the balcony, happily watching the dancers. She catches Blake’s eye once and winks, and Blake’s cheeks burn.

Thankfully, the music gets faster and more relaxed as the night goes on, and she loses herself in the beat, laughing at Sun’s ridiculous ‘dance moves.’ She even spots Weiss pulling Ruby out of being a wallflower, teaching her to walk in heels in the corner, and smiles at the sight. It really is exactly what she needs, right now. No grand stakes, no murders, no thefts. 

The music shifts back to something more low-key, and she excuses herself from the dance floor, noticing Yang’s no longer at her perch on the balcony. She spots a somewhat cowed-looking Neptune approaching Weiss as a now-barefoot Ruby grabs Penny for more dancing, and mentally berates him for turning her down in the first place before heading up the stairs. 

She emerges into the cool night air, taking a deep breath, savoring the release. The dance was fun, but she still isn’t the best with crowds. There’s a railing not far ahead with a great view of the rest of campus, but as she heads over there, she spots Yang leaning against it, her chin in her hand as she stares up at the night sky.

She almost considers turning back, finding anywhere _else_ to be because the last twenty-four hours have been so confusing, but then Yang spots her and waves, and...she’s so pretty. And Blake hasn’t even complimented her outfit yet.

She swallows and makes her way over, Yang making room for her on the railing. “Have a nice night?” Yang asks, still looking out over the campus.

“Yeah. Really nice.” Blake’s throat feels tight as she looks over Yang’s outfit again. “You look really good, by the way. Weiss paid for that?”

“When I showed her she said she didn’t even regret giving us her card,” Yang says with a laugh. “She’s a big fan of Ruby’s look, too. I think she enjoys dressing us up.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Blake asks, putting on an impression of Weiss’ voice just to see Yang giggle. 

“I’m just saying, I think our ice queen has a reason she’s so icy...and prone to perusing fashion magazines for ‘ideas’,” Yang says with a smirk. 

Blake’s heart jumps up to her throat. “You think she’s…”

“Gay? Just a hunch! I can read people pretty well, you know. Did you see her hug Ruby while saying ‘don’t touch me!’?” Yang asks with a roll of her eyes. “Girl’s got some issues.”

“Incredible insight from our own Yang Xiao Long,” Blake says, trying to find familiar ground. “No one would ever guess that Weiss Schnee might have issues.”

“I know, I’m a total genius.” Yang clears her throat, inching her hand along the railing towards Blake’s. “But...seriously, I’m really glad you came out tonight. You look amazing, and...it’s nice to see you smiling again.”

Blake takes in a deep breath, willing herself to stay still as Yang lays her hand on top of hers. Unconsciously, she spreads her fingers, lets Yang intertwine them as they turn towards each other. “I’m glad I came out, too,” Blake admits. “I’m...really glad we ran into each other in the forest that day.”

“You were looking for me,” Yang accuses, stepping closer. “Admit it, I charmed you.”

“Yes, your attempt to get friends for your sister by awkwardly complimenting the way I hide my species was irresistible. I had to have you,” Blake says, blushing despite _trying_ to sound sarcastic. But Yang _had_ been charming, in a weird way. Blake had looked for her. She didn’t realize Yang had noticed. She’s starting to think Yang notices a lot of things.

“I’m pretty spectacular,” Yang says, drawing even closer, her eyes captivating Blake. 

Blake says “Yeah,” before realizing she’s supposed to be playing a game, here, and her body temperature spikes as Yang chuckles. Yang’s so close, leaning down, and Blake knows what’s coming and she _wants_ it but— 

When Yang kisses her, her image wisps away into smoke.

* * *

Blake bursts through the door to their dorm room, puts her head in her hands, and quietly screams.

Bad enough that she’s apparently got a huge crush on her partner, bad enough that her partner _noticed_ and _has one back,_ bad enough that Blake didn’t even know she was bi until Yang slammed her headfirst into the realization, but now she’s run away from it. Like she runs away from _everything._

She considers hopping out the window, running off to Vale, maybe. Just for a few hours, so Yang doesn’t catch her in here and ask what the hell that was. But even having the thought makes her eyes start to water, and she falls down to her bed, cradling her face in her hands. She’s such a coward that she’s not even brave enough to run all the way away. Maybe if she pretends to be sleeping, Yang will leave her alone. Maybe they’ll just never talk about this again! Blake can handle that. Blake would prefer that over...anything else.

She looks out the window, and the image of Adam from her dream flashes before her eyes for a second, making her jump back and hug her knees to her chest. It’s all too much. Her dress feels too tight and confining. Her heels hurt her ankles. 

She undresses quickly, getting into her yukata, and it feels a little better. She shuts the lights off and crawls under the covers, grasping one pillow to her chest, her eyes squeezed shut. Breathe in, breathe out. The same way she used to get herself to sleep in the early days of her life out of the Fang, after dreaming of being caught.

The door opens and she freezes, clenching up. “Oh,” Weiss says softly. “Guess I’m not the first one home after all. That makes me feel better.”

Blake makes an affirming noise in the back of her throat, still holding tight to the pillow. She hears Weiss kick off her shoes, then feels the bed sink as she sits down. “Blake?” Weiss asks. “Are you...okay?”

Blake’s not sure if she _wants_ to talk to Weiss, of all people, but...she has come pretty far since their first semester, and who else can she share any of this with? Sun? He wouldn’t understand, and Blake hasn’t even told anyone about Adam in anything more than vague allusions. 

“Blake?” Weiss asks again, a note of irritation entering her voice, and Blake relents before she gets another angry finger pointed at her.

“I did...something stupid,” she admits, hugging the pillow tighter. “I think I messed up really bad.”

“How?” Weiss asks. “As far as I saw, you were just dancing.”

Blake shakes her head. Maybe she can’t get the words out after all. 

“...do you want to hear about my night first?” Weiss offers, and Blake turns to look up at her, gratitude relaxing her tense muscles. “Because it wasn’t great, either.”

“Sure,” Blake says softly. “But you and Ruby looked like you were having fun. And Neptune came over to talk to you!”

“That’s the thing,” Weiss sighs. “He was really sweet, actually. He wanted to apologize. Apparently the reason he didn’t ask me to the dance is because he can’t dance. _Jaune_ , of all people, told him to man up and come tell me the real reason, and he said he’d like to make up for it, so...we went out on a walk on the grounds.” Weiss swallows. “It was...fine. He’s funny, when he lets up on the charmer act. We stopped at the edge of the cliffs overlooking Vale, and...he tried to kiss me.”

“Tried?” Blake says, sitting up with her hands on her knees. 

“I…” Weiss gulps. “I don’t know. I just froze up, and then my semblance went off without me even trying.” She puts her head in her hands. “I froze his face in place.”

Blake snorts involuntarily, a smile threatening to break through. Weiss glares at her.

“It’s not funny!” Weiss insists. 

“It is a little,” Blake says.

“...okay, a little. I thawed him as soon as I could, but that was it for that whole...attempt.” Weiss plays with the end of her ponytail. “The worst part is, I almost felt...relieved. I thought I wanted Neptune to like me, but when the moment came, I was just suddenly so _scared._ It doesn’t make any sense.”

Blake remembers Yang’s claims from before and winces. “Why doesn’t it make sense?” she asks carefully.

“Because he and I are the perfect match!” Weiss exclaims. “He’s rich, good-looking, well-connected, and on his way to becoming a hunter like me. We’d make a good power couple.”

“But do you actually like him?” Blake challenges. “Are you...attracted to him?”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asks. “I picked him out.”

“That’s not what attraction is, Weiss.”

Weiss’ cheeks color. “I — I know that! What are you trying to say?”

Blake looks down. “Sometimes...who you’re interested in can surprise you. It can come out of nowhere, or at least it can feel that way. You don’t _pick out_ people to like.”

Weiss studies her. “Are you talking about me, or you?”

Blake shrugs. “Maybe both?”

“Okay, what happened?” Weiss asks, her eyes narrowing. “You’re being cryptic and broody again.”

“Not to quote Yang, but have you _met_ me?” Blake asks, avoiding Weiss’ eyes.

“Don’t try and deflect me, Blake. Either tell me what’s going on or tell me to go away. I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”

“You’re shorter than Ruby when you’re both in heels.”

“I’m _not_ — Stop changing the subject!” Weiss insists. “Blake, I know we had our arguments first semester, but...I’d really like it if we were actually friends. If you could talk to me about things…”

“Gee, where’d you learn that guilt trip?” Blake asks with a scoff.

“My father’s the master of it. So?”

Blake gives up, taking a deep breath. “I...I think I’m bi.”

“Oh!” Weiss blushes. “Oh, I...I didn’t realize…”

“It’s all right,” Blake murmurs. “It was just...ever since Yang hugged me yesterday I’ve felt crazy. I dreamed about her, she had my first dance and she was really kind, and she looked _so_ good in the suit, and…”

Weiss’ eyes go wide. “You’re — you’re crushing on _Yang?_ ”

Blake nods, her lips pursed. “And then...after I left the dance we ran into each other. We talked a little, she got close, and she leaned down to kiss me and...I ran. I left a shadow clone behind, and I ran.” She hangs her head.

“ _What._ ”

Blake looks up, blinking. Weiss looks _angry._

“How could you do that to her?” Weiss demands. “You — you’re both interested! Why would you waste that kind of opportunity?”

“Because I’m scared, okay?!” Blake shouts back, louder than she meant to. Weiss shrinks back. “Because the last time I fell in love with someone he hurt me in ways you can’t imagine!”

“...oh,” Weiss says after a moment of tense silence. “I’m...I’m sorry. It just...it sounds nice.” She gulps. “B-being with your partner in that way, I mean.” Her face is redder than Blake’s ever seen it.

Blake blinks, the anger fading from her muscles. “Weiss…” she says softly, reaching out for her shoulder.

“You said it out loud. Maybe I should,” Weiss mumbles. “Dancing with Ruby was...really, really nice. Gods, what have I turned into,” she bemoans, putting her face in her hands again. “You’ve all turned me into some kind of...delinquent!”

Blake chuckles. “You love it, Weiss.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” Weiss looks over at Blake and gives her a watery smile. “I just...I understand how you’re feeling. It’s a lot to deal with at once, that you might not be...who you thought you were.”

“You, um…” Blake smiles at her. “You want that handshake now?”

Weiss throws herself around Blake and hugs her tight. Blake returns the hug, feeling a bit of warmth and stability return to her body.

“I hope things work out for you and Yang,” Weiss says, her voice a high-pitched squeak. “I’m so sorry you were hurt.” She pulls back, looking at Blake with watery eyes. “Is he...why you left the Fang?”

Blake nods. “Not just him, but...everything he represented about the Fang’s direction.”

“I...do know what it’s like,” Weiss admits, scooting further back along the bed and wiping her eyes. “To have someone treat you so bad you just want to give up on something that used to be important to you. I haven’t returned my father’s calls in a week.”

“Good,” Blake says firmly. “Keep doing that. You don’t need the SDC.”

Weiss bites her lip. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to agree to that, but… thanks for the support.” Weiss sighs, looking at the clock. “Our favorite sisters are probably going to be back any minute. We should both pretend to sleep. It might work.”

Blake chuckles. “Reading my mind, Weiss. But...maybe I’ll talk to Yang, after all. If she wants to talk.”

“Well...good luck. I’m going to get changed.” Weiss stands up and stretches. “Thanks for talking with me, Blake. I really needed it.”

“Me too,” Blake whispers, laying back down. Despite everything, she feels calmer, and she’s asleep before Weiss leaves the bathroom.

* * *

Blake wakes to the sound of Ruby and Yang’s pathetic attempts at stealthily entering the room, a lot of banging around in the dark and giggling. She smiles to herself, fondness for these two idiots warming her chest as she hears Ruby call first use of the bathroom to change into pajamas — though Yang correctly points out that they’re _sisters_ and it’s _dark,_ Blake hears the bathroom door slam shut, the scent of roses wafting by her nose.

She swallows. This is going to be her best chance. She opens her eyes and sees Yang standing between the bunk beds, undoing her tie, her lapels and collar ruffled. She still looks so good.

“Yang?” Blake whispers, making Yang jump. “Can we...talk?”

“Nothing to talk about,” Yang grumbles, staring down at her tie. 

“But—”

“It’s fine. I misread some signals. It won’t happen again.” Yang yanks the tie off her neck. 

“It’s not that,” Blake insists, sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed. “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s my fault that—”

“Yeah, even better, rub it in with some good old it’s-not-you-it’s-me,” Yang mutters. “Let’s just drop it, okay?”

“No,” Blake says firmly, standing up and yanking on Yang’s hand. “We’re talking.”

“W-whoa, hey!” Yang stammers as Blake leads them out of the dorm, stopping in the hall and turning to face her once the door’s closed behind them. Yang’s cold demeanor is completely gone — her cheeks are flushed, her hair messy, eyes wide. Blake’s still holding her hand.

“I’m sorry,” Blake says first, trying to sound as clear as possible. “What I did was...cruel, and I shouldn’t have just left you there like that.”

“It was pretty humiliating,” Yang admits, looking down and running a hand through her hair. “Me and Ruby ended up going to Vale for a sister’s commiseration sort of thing. We ate a lot of midnight fast-food ice cream.”

Blake chuckles. “I...I didn’t mean to do that to you. I _do_ like you. You didn’t misread anything, it’s just…” She has to push past the lump in her throat. This matters. This is important. “My last relationship was with my partner in the White Fang, and it...it didn’t end well. Or go well at all, really, when I look back on it.” She averts her gaze from Yang’s wide, sympathetic eyes. “And I’ve never felt like this about a, a girl, before. I never even knew I was...inclined, that way. Until yesterday.”

“Oh,” Yang breathes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...to pressure you, or anything like that —”

“You didn’t,” Blake assures her. “You couldn’t have known what I was going through, and...I wanted you to kiss me. I just lost control.” Yang wraps Blake in an embrace, and Blake sinks into it, humming softly. “I won’t do it again,” she promises. “I — I know you’re nothing like him. Weiss and I talked and it...helped.”

“Did Weiss tell you about her overwhelming lesbian crush on my sister?” Yang teases. Blake’s cheeks flush.

“U—uh,” she stammers. 

Yang laughs. “Kidding! Ruby needed some comfort tonight too. She was bummed about Weiss leaving early, and Penny got dragged away by Atlas goons after there was some security breach in the tower. I think she’s got a crush or two.”

Blake chuckles, nuzzling into Yang’s shoulder. “She’s not the only one, but I’m not gonna tell you anything Weiss said.”

Yang pulls back. “Wait, she said something? For real? I thought she’d be in denial for like another few years at least.”

“I said I’m not telling!” Blake says with a laugh, playfully shoving Yang. Yang sighs happily, then pulls her in close again.

“So…” she asks. “Do we wanna try that whole thing again?”

Though Blake feels a nervous energy racing through her veins, she smiles. “At least the last part.”

This time, when Yang kisses her, Blake stands her ground, and has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Yang's suit taken from [this](https://xvefei.tumblr.com/post/189945749114/oh-miss-yang) lovely fanart!


End file.
